<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in a second it all came back by MarkLee127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382328">in a second it all came back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127'>MarkLee127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Inspired by a Camila Cabello Song, M/M, Memories, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Past Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Song: All These Years (Camila Cabello), its ended for the better, markhyuck, y'all they've accepted it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'cause after all these years<br/>I still feel everything when you are near</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in a second it all came back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>your hair's grown a little longer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your arms look a little stronger</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark blinked as he looked at the boy he bumped into, memories of their past flooding his mind, "oh." he whispered as they locked eyes, seeing how much he's changed mark felt a little odd, had he changed that much too? the boy was taller yet still not his height, his brown hair long and messily in his eyes, mark stopped his eyes wondering and looked up, locking eyes with his past love, "hey hyuck."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>your eyes just as i remember</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your smile's just a little softer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>donghyuck's eyes widened, looking at mark before a smile graced his lips, "hey." he breathed out, mark hadn't changed a bit. his eyes always used to be his favourite thing about the older, they were always so expressive and big and beautiful, they still are as they bore into his own, his eyes trailed down to mark's smile, noticing it wasn't that full fledged grin he used to receive, now just a polite tilt of his lips, nonetheless, still so pretty, and just so <em>mark</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and i, and i never prepared for a moment like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah, in a second it all came back, it all came back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark gulped as he looked away, "um.. how are you?" he spoke, his eyes wondering past his head, he couldn't look into his eyes any longer, the memories were coming back to fast and hitting him with a force he didn't expect, like opening a flood gate or a dam breaking in his heart. he knew he'd be, well, he'd feel <em>something </em>if he ever ran into the younger again, considering the history they share, but he didn't expect to feel so <em>much</em> and all in one go, and he certainly wasn't ready for it to happen now, out of the blue.</p><p>he looked down at his shoes, smiling lightly when he saw the other's with drawings of little suns, he closed his eyes briefly as he remembered all the times the other made him draw the same little suns on his caps or socks or whatever because he thought they were cute, and mark complied because he thought <em>he </em>was cute. shaking his head to try and stop himself getting too lost in the memories he looked back up at donghyuck, shakily smiling as he spoke, "it's been a while, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'cause after all these years</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i still feel everything when you are near</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i'm.. i've been good, yeah." donghyuck responded, smiling as he saw the other look back at him, his eyes flitting over mark's face ever so subtly, despite the same doe eyes mark had grown a lot, matured a lot while he was gone. he was taller now, his features sharper and more defined, his shoulders broader as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he wasn't a little boy anymore. but neither was donghyuck. and it sucked, honestly, it sucked a lot that despite the two changing so much physically, donghyuck could still feel his heart beat faster as he looked at the elder, despite all the times he's tried to feel this way about someone else, <em>anyone else</em>, his heart was adamant on having mark and mark only.</p><p>but he couldn't, he had no right as he was with someone else now, so instead he ignored the feeling and forced a smile onto his face, "i've got to go, but it was nice seeing you again mark."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and it was just a quick hello</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and you had to go</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, you too." mark whispered as he looked at the other walking away, his heart heavy with each step further he took. he bit his lip as he turned around and forced himself to walk and not just look and pray and just <em>hope </em>donghyuck would turn around and run back into his arms, no matter how badly he knew he shouldn't want it, after everything he drilled into his mind, donghyuck is no good for you, he deserves better, <em>you </em>deserve better, you'll find love just not in each other. he clenched his jaw as he glanced at his reflection in the window of a shop, he couldn't stop the pitiful smile making its way onto his face, just one meeting and he already had that look again. </p><p>but he looked away and walked on, he wasn't going to try again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and you probably will never know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're still the one i'm after all these years</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"hey." donghyuck smiled as he looked at the girl in front of him, kissing her cheek as he sat opposite her.</p><p>was he a bad person? right now, on a date with his girlfriend, he couldn't stop his mind wandering, he couldn't focus on her only, because his mind was filled with nothing but mark. how had he been after all these years? was he alright without him? did he still miss him? did he know they were never going to get their happy ending when donghyuck first asked him out? he looked down at the fork he was twiddling between his fingers, regretting leaving so soon, but knowing it was for the best, the longer he stayed with mark, the more he'd want him, and he wasn't going to put the two of them through that again, so he looked up at his girl, ignoring his heart and mind screaming at him to run back, find mark again, and leaned forward to press a kiss on the mouth of the one he was supposed to love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>couldn't help but overhear you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sounds like you're happy with her</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark hated that he's done this, that right now he's on his bed and scrolling through donghyuck's instagram, he was only hurting himself more, he was ripping off stitches that were <em>so </em>close to being healed, picking off scabs that were almost gone, but his hands had a mind of their own as he scrolled through his posts, bitterly smiling at all the pictures he had of his girlfriend. he stopped at one particular one of the two smiling, <em>god</em>, they were glowing and they just looked so <em>happy</em>. together.</p><p>he put down his phone and leant against his headboard, eyes trailing the cracks of the ceiling, he couldn't help but think, at least one of them was happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but do i kiss her like i kissed you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ooh, i wish i love you like i miss you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>they pulled away, her smiling as she panted, burying her face into the crook of donghyuck's neck, he ran his fingers through her hair as he caught his breath, his eyes lingering on a specific bracelet on his nightstand, one that he and mark had bought together because he wanted to be one of those cheesy matching couples, and mark couldn't help but indulge his boyfriend in his weird little wants. he let his chin rest on her shoulder, closing his eyes tight to keep his tears at bay.</p><p>this wasn't fair, when he was with mark, he thought he loved him with all his heart, he felt on cloud nine whenever he so much as shared a smile with him, so why was it that his heat feels ever fuller with what he was feeling now, why did the force of his yearning for mark outweigh his love? why did it hurt so bad for so long, even when his heart only felt happy for the shortest of moments? he didn't get his forever with mark, but he's got it with someone else, but he knows he'll spend the whole time wishing he was by the black haired male instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and i, and i never prepared for a moment like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yeah, in a second it all came back, it all came back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>the two smiled bitterly, it was just their luck they suppose, they were never meant to have their happy ending, they were never meant to have each other. their moments together will main a distant memory, a treasured secret they'd never tell anyone, stored in a precious little box they'd never open again. they weren't meant to be, but they loved each other, strongly, and even though it was over they will always remember that feeling. so no, they don't have each other, but they can spend their lives searching for someone who gives them that same feeling, that same rush, the same high,</p><p>they may have not experience their happy ending.</p><p>but they experienced love in its purest form.</p><p>and that was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>